Bemutatkozás
by Agnes Cornel
Summary: 100 téma kihívásra íródott 1. novella. "Hadd mutatkozzak be. A nevem Sebastian Verlac." Jobb összefoglalás a sztoriban, Üvegváros spoiler, incest.


**AN: A 100 téma kihívásra készült, az első, Bemutatkozás témában. Apró darabkák, ahogy szerintem lennie kellett volna a 3. részben Sebastian és Clary között. Clary mindenáron meg akar szabadulni bátyja iránt érzett romantikus érzésektől és Sebastian épp kapóra jön.**

**Warning: Üvegváros Spoiler, incest.**

**Bemutatkozás**

− Hadd mutatkozzak be. A nevem Sebastian Verlac. − Azzal barátságos mosollyal nyújtotta kezét Clary felé.

A lány lélegzete is elakadt, de valahogy sikerült kezet rázni a fiúval. Annyira ismerős volt! Valami furcsa véletlen folytán Sebastian pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint a képregény hőse, a megátkozott herceg. Ugyanaz az arcforma, ugyanolyan szemek és száj. A hasonlóság teljesen megnémította.

− Sokat hallottam rólad − jegyezte meg Sebastian, megtörve a csendet.

− És miket? − kérdezte Clary, mivel ez a megjegyzés sikeresen kizökkentette révületéből.

Sebastian lágyan felnevetett.

− Tudod, hogy híres vagy az apád miatt.

Clary azonnal elkomorult. Sosem jelentett jót, ha az apjával emlegették együtt.

− Gondolom, szerinted is világuralomra török vele együtt? − gúnyolódott a lány. Nem tehetett róla, de elöntötte a düh. Nem értette, hogy vehetik őt és Jace egy kalap alá Valentine-nal, főleg azok után, hogy ellene harcoltak a hajón is.

− Ugyan, dehogy − felelte felettébb derűsen Sebastian. − Hallottam, hogy milyen bátor vagy. Hogy szembeszálltál apáddal a Végzet Kelyhéért. Hogy bementél egy vámpírokkal teli hotelba a barátod után.

Clary érezte, hogy elpirul. Mindez természetes volt, hogy kiált a barátai mellett. Egyáltalán nem érezte akkor bátornak. Ijedtnek, zavartnak, dühösnek igen, de egyáltalán nem bátornak.

− Igazából semmit sem tudsz rólam − ellenkezett Clary. – Nem is ismersz.

* * *

− Szóval miért jöttél ide, ha tudtad, hogy a bátyád ennyire nem fogja szeretni az ötletet? − kérdezte Sebastian.

− Bonyolult − felelte a tortaszeletét böködve Clary.

− Csak meg tudom érteni − mosolyodott el Sebastian. A fiú vele szembe ült és jóval nagyobb étvággyal fogyasztotta a süteményét, mint Clary.

Igazából a lány annyira izgult, hogy csak néha tudott magába erőltetni egy-egy falatot, ha már nagyon éhes volt. Bár nem kellett attól tartania, hogy a Klávé megbünteti, mert engedély nélkül lépett Alicantéba, de attól még találkoznia kellett velük. Valahogy a Lightwoodéknak sikerült meggyőzni őket, hogy Clary csak elkeveredett a támadás közben, így ismét bele kellett egyeznie, hogy találkozik a Klávéval. Mivel azonban volt jobb dolguk is a jelen pillanatban, mint hogy őt hallgassák ki, ezért lett pár szabad napja, amíg mászkálhatott Idrisben.

Jace ennek kifejezetten nem örült, és ahogy Clary a veszekedésükre gondolt, amikor elmondta, hogy maradhat és mégis a Klávé elé áll, elszorult a torka. Jace rettenetes dolgokat vágott a fejéhez, és ezek a mondatok azóta is visszhangoztak a fejében: „Sosem leszel Árnyvadász… Csak veszélyt jelentesz ránk… Mindent elrontasz."

− Már megint Jace-en jár az eszed − szólalt meg kissé szomorúan Sebastian.

− Nem − érkezett túl gyorsan a válasz. Sebastian bánatosan elmosolyodott.

− Ugyan, látom rajtad. Csúnyán összeveszhettetek.

Clary elgondolkodva tologatta az eperdarabot a tányérján, majd vállat vont.

− Szóval miért jöttél ide mindezek ellenére? − kérdezte ismét Sebastian.

Clary nagyot sóhajtott. Sebastiant gyakorlatilag nem is ismerte. Akadt volna jobb dolga is az ismerkedésnél. Hiszen édesanyja lehet, hogy sosem ébred fel, ha ő, Clary nem tesz semmit. Másfelől viszont Sebastian volt az egyetlen, aki kedvesen bánt vele.

− Mert édesanyám nagyon beteg, lehet, hogy haldoklik. − Tekintetét végig a bögréjére szegezte. − És csak én segíthetek neki. A gond csak az, hogy nem tudom, hogy kezdjek neki. Az egyetlen személy, aki segíthet Rangor Fell és fogalmam sincs, merre lehet.

− Én segíthetek − jelentette ki a fiú, majd előrenyúlt és kezét Claryjére tette.

A lány nem húzódott el. Furcsán megnyugtatónak találta Sebastian érintését. Talán ő tényleg segíthet, elvégre jobban ismeri az Árnyvadász világot, mint ő. Lehet, hogy ezért érezte magát Clary sokkal megkönnyebbültnek. De lehet, hogy csak kétségbeesetten vágyott valakire, aki majd megnyugtatja, ha már ő maga ezt nem tudta megtenni.

* * *

− Clary, nem mehetsz el! − szinte visszhangzott Jace hangja Amatis konyhájában.

Clary dühösen megkerülte Jace-t és a kabátjáért kapott, ami a fogason lógott. Jace olyan gyorsan mozdult meg, hogy csak egy elmosódott folt látszott. Elkapta Clary csuklóját, mielőtt a lány kitérhetett volna előle.

− Jace! − sziszegte Clary. − Eressz el!

− Clary, nem mehetsz el egyedül Sebastiannal! − Jace tekintetében dühv illant és még valami más, amit a lány nem tudott megfejteni.

− Csak azért, mert a bátyám vagy, nincs jogod ahhoz, hogy megmond, mit csinálhatok és mit nem.

− De igenis minden jogom megvan hozzá! − üvöltötte Jace. Clary hátrahőkölt. Jace sosem kiabált még így vele. Vajon sikerült neki, amit kívánt, és meggyűlölte őt?

− Jace, meg kell értened. Édesanyámért teszem. − Clary már szinte könyörgött. − Csak _én_ segíthetek rajta.

− Sebastiannal? − vetette közbe Jace gúnyosan.

− Ő az egyetlen egy ember, aki úgy tűnik, hogy komolyan vesz! − mondta indulatosan Clary. − És eressz el! − Azzal kitépte csuklóját Jace szorításából.

Jace csak szótlanul állt ott, amíg a lány felvette a kabátját.

− Ennyire bízol benne? − törte meg a kínos csendet Jace.

Clary épp háttal állt neki, így nem látta az arckifejezését és a hangjából sem tudott semmit kienni. Jace-nek megvolt ez az érzelemmentes módja, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított Valentine-ra, és amit Clary szívből utált.

− Jace, ő normálisan bánik velem. Mellesleg pedig elmondta, hogy Simon börtönben van, amit te elfelejtettél megemlíteni.

Jace nem szólt semmit sem, Clary pedig erre dühösen megfordult, hogy szembenézhessen vele.

− Hogy voltál képes erre? Bízott benned?

− Én csak…

De Clary nem hallgatta végig, egyszerűen nem tudta volna anélkül, hogy meg ne szakadjon a szíve.

* * *

− Tényleg sajnálom, hogy Fell nem tudott segíteni.

− Nem baj, nem a te hibád − válaszolta automatikusan Clary. Közben már azon töprengett, hogyan fogja rávenni Jace-t, hogy segítsen megszerezni a Fehérség Könyvét. Azok után, hogy mostanában mennyit veszekedtek, el nem tudta képzelni, hogy a bátyja segíteni fog neki. Talán, ha megígéri, hogy hazamegy. Persze, csak azután, hogy kimentik Simont.

− Nekem kéne vigasztalnom téged − mosolyodott el Sebastian. − Elvégre is a te édesanyádról van szó. − A tekintetében megvillant valami, amit Clary nem tudott megfejteni. De a fiú közelsége valahogy megnyugtatóan hatott rá, és most szüksége is volt erre, hogy az élete fenekestül felfordult, és úgy tűnt, hogy sosem áll vissza a normális kerékvágásba.

Mire Clary észbekapott, Sebastian ott állt előtte. Olyan közel, hogy normális esetben Clary zavarónak találta volna, de újdonsült Árnyvadász ismerősével ennek pont az ellenkezőjét érezte. Maga sem tudta miért, mikor nyilvánvalóan a saját bátyjába volt szerelmes. Lehet, hogy az elkeseredett vágyódás, hogy elfelejthesse az annyira helytelen érzelmeit. Felnézett a fiú szemébe, ami végtelenül feketének tűnt. Annyira más volt, mint Jace. Míg bátyját Clary arany színekkel festette volna le, addig Sebastian maga volt az életre kelt fekete-fehér rajz. De talán ez a különbség fog segíteni neki, gondolta Clary, hogy túltegye magát Jace-en, így engedte, hogy a vonzódás magával ragadja, nem tiltakozott és elveszett a fiú tekintetében.

Sebastian mintha pontosan tudta volna mire gondolt Clary, vagy csak látta a lány szemeiben az elhatározást, mert a fiú elmosolyodott. Nem kedvesen, vagy bátorítóan, hogy megvigasztalja a lányt, hanem úgy, ahogy Jace, mintha teljesen tisztába lenne vele, hogy milyen hatással van a másik nemre.

− Azért még helyre akarom hozni − törte meg a csendet Sebastian. − És tudom is hogyan tegyem.

− Igazán nem kell… − kezdte Clary.

− Ugyan, ez a legkevesebb. − Azzal Sebastian megfogta Clary csuklóját, és elindult Vándor felé. A lány, mivel nem tehetett mást, követte, és nem húzódott el az érintéstől. − Mutatok valamit.

− Mit? − Őszintén nem tudott semmire sem gondolni jelen pillanatban, csak hogy minél hamarabb megszerezze Magnusnak a könyvet.

− Majd meglátod. Tetszeni fog.

Clary nem értette, mit keresnek ott, amikor megálltak egy kis domb tetején. A kis tisztáson csak egy megfeketedett kőhalmot lehetett látni. Fel lehetett ismerni, hogy valaha egy ház alapjai lehettek, egy kémény és egy faldarab még állva is maradtak. De amúgy mindent benőtt a gaz, bizonyítva azt, hogy már rég jártak erre.

− Mit keresünk itt? − kérdezte értetlenül a lány.

− Hát nem tudod? − válaszolt Sebastian. − Ez a Fairchild kúria, ahol a szüleid laktak. Ahol a bátyád született.

Clarynek csak ennyi kellett és máris lábai önként vitték előre. Halványan hallotta, hogy Sebastian utána kiált, de ő csak ment előre a romok felé. Agyában Hodge szavai visszhangoztak arról, hogy Valentine hogyan gyújtotta fel magát és családját.

Belépett a romok közé, és könnyedén ki tudta venni a régi szoba alakját. Ahogy egyre homályosuló látással körbenézett a megfeketedett bútormaradványokon, csak az zakatolt a fejében, hogy ez a hely mennyi baj és hazugság forrása. Itt élt édesanyja, mint Árnyvadász, boldogan Valentine mellett. És itt jött rá, hogy férje igazából mire is készül, itt döntötte el, hogy fellép a Felkelés ellen. És Valentine ezt a helyet rombolta le, hogy elhitesse Jocelynnel, hogy a fia meghalt. De nem csak a hely volt lepusztult, ami esemény idekötődött, az nem egy életet befolyásolt, döntött romba.

Clary az arcához kapta a kezét, hogy letörölje a könnyeket. Alig jutott el a tudatáig, hogy sírt.

− Clary… − szólította meg tétován Sebastian. A lány észre se vette, hogy ott állt mellette.

Clary sietve letörölte az arcát ruhája ujjával.

− Clary, sajnálom. Azt hittem, jó ötlet… Hogy látni szeretnéd.

A lány hevesen bólogatott, hogy megnyugtassa Sebastiant.

− Persze. Köszönöm.

− Gondolom, hogy nehéz lehet itt lenned, azok után, ami történt… Amit Valentine tett, amit édesanyád tett… Bátor nő.

− Igen az − motyogta Clary, és közben mellkasába még jobban belemarkolt a fájdalom. Most lett volna igazán szüksége az édesanyjára, amikor az élete kezdett széthullani körülötte, és most nem volt itt.

− Ahogy te is − jegyezte meg Sebastian halkan.

Clary erre meglepetten felnézett, és tekintete ismét találkozott a fiúéval. A vágyódás, hogy valaki elfeledtessen vele mindent szinte ellenállhatatlan erővel zúdult rá. Szüksége volt valakire, és Sebastian pedig itt volt.

Sebastian ismét mintha kiolvasta volna a lány gondolatait az arcából, lehajolt és ajkával súrolta az övét. Nem volt igazi csók, csak egy röpke érintés, de elég volt ahhoz, hogy Clary beleborzongjon, és még többre vágyjon. Ajkai szétnyíltak és ő csókolta meg Sebastiant, karjait a fiú nyakára fonta és közelebb húzta magához, testüket összepréselve.

Nem tudta nem Jace-hez hasonlítani a fiút. Az agyában folyamatosan futkostak a gondolatok. Jace-t folyton szappan illata lengte körbe, míg Sebastian valami fűszeres. Mindkettejük érintése gyengéd volt a bőrkeményedések ellenére, amik az Árnyvadászok kezét jellemezték. De ettől függetlenül Clary valahol elégedettséget érzett, bár Sebastian egyértelműen nem volt Jace, és nem volt a bátyja, mégis a szikra megvolt, ami Simonnal nem. Talán mégiscsak eltudja felejteni Jace-t, talán az édesanyja felébred, talán talált magának egy kedves fiút, talán az élete ismét megint összeáll…

* * *

Az alkonyat Claryt Sebastiannal találta. Miután hazalovagoltak Alicantéba, Clary megpróbálta megkeresni Jace-t, hogy megbeszélje a Wayland kúriabeli látogatást, de sehol sem találta. Végül beadta a derekát Sebastiannak, aki ismételten mutatni akart valamit, de ígérte, ezúttal semmi rossz családi emlék.

A városon kívülre vezette, fel egy dombra, ahonnan lélegzetállító látvány nyílt Alicantéra. Clary végignézett a város házainak tetején, a Fegyverszüneti Terem csúcsain, sőt innen még a Kertet és a Lyn Tó csillogását is látta.

− Ez csodaszép − csúszott ki a száján.

Sebastian halkan felnevetett.

− Gondoltam, hogy tetszeni fog.

Clary rásandított Sebastianra, és nem tudott mit tenni, elmosolyodott.

− Honnan?

− Művész lélek vagy − vonta meg a vállát Sebastian. − Ez pedig szép kilátás. Gondoltam, hogy értékelni fogod.

− Túl jó vagy ebben − jelentette ki Clary.

− Miben? − kérdezte ártatlanul a fiú.

Clary végigintett a tájon, amit még jobban megszépített a lemenő napban csillogó démontornyok látványa.

− Ebben.

Sebastian ismét felnevetett.

− Francia nő nevelt fel, ez azért jelent valamit. Romantikus vagyok, a véremben van. − Azzal letette a földre a kosarat, amit eddig a kezében szorongatott, majd kivette a szépen összehajtott lepedőt és komótosan leterítette a földre. − Remélem, nincs ellenedre egy kis piknik.

Clary a fejét csóválva ült le. Sokkal boldogabbnak és könnyedebbnek érezte magát. Tudta, hogy nem szabad, hiszen múltkor is, mikor megengedte magának, az élete rosszabbra fordult. De most nem tehetett semmit átmenetileg és ezen is kellett dolgoznia. Sebastiannal talán eltudja felejteni Jace-t. De vajon tényleg el tudja? Egyáltalán ez a helyes dolog?

Révületéből csak az rántotta ki, mikor Sebastian lehuppant mellé, és egy becsomagolt szendvicset nyújtott felé.

− Köszi. − Clary elfogadta, bár nem érezte magát éhesnek. De egy dolog, azért mégis szemet szúrt neki. − Mi történt a kezeddel? − Sebastian bekötött kezére bökött.

− Semmiség − válaszolta derűsen a fiú.

* * *

A domb túloldalán sétálgattak piknik után, nem mentek messzire, és Clary bízott Sebastianban, hogy tudja, merre megy. De mikor ki tudja hányadra tértek vissza a piknikes pokrócukhoz, mikor Clary észrevette, hogy valami nincs rendben. Alicante narancsságra fényben fürdött, de ami gyomorforgatóbb volt, hogy vastag, füstfelhők gomolyogtak fel, amin csak a démontornyok fekete csúcsai törtek át.

Hihetetlen látvány volt, de mégis megtörtént, Alicante lángokban állt. Clary magam sem tudta feldolgozni a látottakat. Hiszen pár perccel − vagy talán az fél órája volt? − a város még tökéletesen normálisnak látszott.

Vadul kalapáló szívvel bukdácsolt le a domboldalon, Sebastian pedig ismét hiába kiáltozott utána. Végül a fiú csak úgy döntött, hogy követi, mivel hamarosan már utol is érte őt. Mindenegyes lépés az égő városig kínszenvedésnek tűnt, és mintha egyáltalán nem értek volna közelebb. Kész örökkévalóságnak tartott, mire odaértek az Északi Kapuhoz.

Tessék, gondolta Clary, engedje meg magának pár percre, hogy boldognak érezze magát az életben, és még nagyobb káosz kerekedik. Ismét elfogta a bűntudat, mert belement abba, hogy Sebastiannal piknikezzen ahelyett, hogy megkereste volna Jace-t, majd vele együtt a Fehérség Könyvét.

− Sehol egy őr − jelentette ki Clary, miközben körbenézett.

Sebastian már a kezében tartotta a szeráfpengéjét, Clary észre sem vette, mikor vette elő. A fiú átváltott Árnyvadász üzemmódba, amit Clary annyiszor látott már Jace-en is. Ekkor látszott igazából, mennyire másként nevelték őket az átlagos mondiktól, bármikor, ha veszélyt éreztek, átváltottak harcosba. Így volt most ez Sebastiannal is, óvatosan felmérve mindent lépett be a Kapun, Claryt szorosan magam mögött tartva.

A látvány, ami eléjük tárult, borzalmas volt. A város lángokban állt, a boltok kirakatából kitört az üveg, ami szétszóródott a macskakövek között, és ropogott a talpuk alatt. Clary nem mert szétnézni, minden utcán testek hevertek. Emberi testek. Félt jobban megnézni őket, hogy talán valaki olyan, akit ismer. Meglátott két alakot egymás mellett feküdni, a kisebbiknek sötét haja volt, és túl alacsony felnőttnek. És ekkor jött rá Clary, hogy a városban csak a gyerekek és az idősek maradtak, hiszen épp gyűlést tartottak.

Elszorult mellkassal lépett közelebb a két testhez, az idősebb férfi még holtában is védekezően tette kezét a kisfiú elé. Senki olyan nem lehetett, akit Clary ismert, és ettől megkönnyebbült, ugyanakkor bűntudat is elfogta, hiszen hogyan is örülhetne annak, hogy valaki meghalt.

Viszont a kisfiúnak ismerős sötét haja volt, szemüvege pedig félrecsúszott orrán. Ha az egyik lencsén nem futott volna végig egy hosszú törés, ha nem gyűlt volna vértócsa groteszk glóriaként a feje körül a földön, akkor talán még azt is lehetett volna hinni, hogy alszik. Ekkor bevillant az, amikor az Intézetben megtalálta Maxet, amint a kanapén aludt, amikor Jace azt mondta, bárhol képes elaludni.

De nem, egyértelműen nem aludt most. Clary kipislogta a könnyeket a szeméből és csak akkor vette észre, hogy nem Max Lightwood teste hevert előtte. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott és még jobban elfogta a bűntudat. Annyira félt, hogy akár egy apró hasonlóság is elég volt ahhoz, hogy a szeretteit lássa a halottak arcában.

Sebastian hirtelen megragadta a karját, és Clary kénytelen volt felnézni.

− Démonok − jelentette ki határozottan Sebastian.

Clary pedig most már maga is megérezte a gyomorforgatóan édes illatot, ami csak egyet jelenthetett, hogy a közelben démonok ólálkodtak. Eddig észre sem vette, hogy a csata zajai töltötték be az utcákat, talán tényleg sokkot kapott, gondolta. Mindenfelé emberi sikoltások, démoni üvöltések visszhangoztak.

Clary idegesen körbenézett, arra várva, hogy mikor bukkan fel egy démon. Nem is kellett sokat várnia, és meglátta őket, az egyik mellékutcában gyűltek össze valami körül. Clary nem tudta, hogy milyen démonok ezek, még sosem látott ilyeneket, ember alakú füstfelhőkre hasonlítottak, sárga világító szemekkel. Bár nem volt sok ideje ezen elmélkedni, ugyanis észrevett valami aranyszínűt felvillanni a démonok között. Clary szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást. Két démon elesett, sistergő hang kíséretében váltak hamuvá, de még így is maradtak bőven, viszont annyira elég volt, hogy megpillantsa az Árnyvadászt, aki velük küzdött.

Jace.

A szíve hevesebben kezdett el verni, és ösztönösen futott testvére felé, bár nagyon jól tudta, hogy nem tud mit kezdeni a démonokkal. Legalább öten voltak és körbevették Jace-t, akinek mindkét kezében szeráfpenge ragyogott. A fiú a falhoz szorulva egy pillanatig felmérte a rá leselkedő veszélyt, majd hihetetlen gyorsaságával feléjük rohant. Clary önkéntelenül is felkiáltott.

− Ne!

De Jace nem hiába volt a legjobb harcos a korához mérve. Míg az egyik démont ledöfte, addig a másik elől kitért. Még hamuvá sem vált a démon, mire már a másodikat és a harmadikat is elintézte. Olyan könnyedén és kecsesen mozgott, mintha nem is éppen az életéért küzdene. A negyedik felé fordult, amelyik időközben menekülni próbált. Ám Jace utána ugrott és sikeresen elintézte azt is. Csakhogy nem vette észre a felé tornyosuló árnyékot. Az utolsó démon valahogy eddig eltűnt az árnyakban és megkerülte őt. Clary kővé dermedt, sikolyra készen, hogy figyelmeztesse őt. De erre nem volt szüksége, ugyanis a démon füstté és hamuvá vált.

Nem értette, hogyan történt ez, és úgy tűnt, Jace-t is meglepte, mivel ő is csak pislogva meredt előre. Aztán Sebastian lépett elő az árnyak közül. Clary észre sem vette, hogy eltűnt mellőle. Gondolatban meg is szidta magát, amiért a másik fiúért eszébe sem jutott aggódnia, ahogy meglátta Jace-t, minden más megszűnt létezni.

A két fiú némán nézték egymást egy kínosan hosszú percig. Clary nagyon jól tudta, hogy Jace nem fog köszönetet mondani, sőt talán az Árnyvadászok nem is mondanak köszönet, ha az egyikük megmenti a másik életét, futott át hirtelen a lány agyán.

− Gondoltam segítek − mondta Sebastian könnyedén, de ahogy vállai megfeszültek elárulták őt.

− Nem kellett volna − vont vállat Jace.

− Dehogynem. − A hangja olyan rideg lett, amitől Clarynek borzongás futott végig a gerince mentén. Egyszerűen nem illett ez a hangsúly Sebastian kedves vonásaihoz.

− Mert azt hiszed, hogy nem tudtam volna még elbánni pár Iblis démonnal? − vágott vissza a szokásos szarkazmusával. − Tudod, nem engem kell megmentened, ha a húgomat akarod lenyűgözni.

− A te húgodat − ízlelgette a szavakat Sebastian, gúnyos mosollyal.

Jace megérezhetett valamit, mert keze szorosabbra záródott a kard markolatán, de már túl késő volt. Egy ezüstszínű villanás. Fém zörgése a macskakövön. Clarynek egy percbe is beletelt, mire rájött, mi történt. Sebastian leszúrta Jace-t. Clary ledermedve figyelte az eseményeket, megdermesztette a félelem és a hitetlenkedés. _Nem, ez nem lehet_, gondolta, _ez nem történhet meg igazából._

Jace értetlenkedve nézett a szeráfpengéjére, amit elejtett, mintha azon csodálkozna, hogy miért tette ezt. Majd borzasztó lassan Sebastian felé fordította arcát. Clary nem látta így Jace arckifejezését, de a másik fiúét igen, aki önelégülten elvigyorodott. Annyira más lett Sebastian, a testtartásából sütött az arrogancia, feneketlen mélynek tűnő fekete szemei pedig ridegen csillogtak, csak úgy, mint Valentine-é.

Sebastian kihúzta a kardot Jace-ből, és mintha csak ez tartotta volna meg a fiút, az térdre esett, és sután bámult a mellkasán lévő sebre. Kezét odatette, majd a tűz kísérteties narancssárga lángjánál tanulmányozta azt. A vér az éjszakában feketének tűnt. Mintha nem bírta volna a látványt, Jace eldőlt. Fájdalmas puffanással ért földet.

Clary pedig csak állt ott, és nem tudta feldolgozni a látottakat. Jace nem halhat meg. Egyszerűen nem.

− Hadd mutatkozzak be − szólalt meg Sebastian, kísérteties nyugalommal. Mintha nem épp az előbb szúrt le volna valakit. Clary egyszerűen nem merte még magában sem kimondani a „megölt" szót. A lány nem tudott mit tenni, a fekete hajú Árnyvadászra emelte tekintetét, aki úgy vigyorgott, mintha előrébb hozták volna a karácsonyt. Clary annyira le akarta törölni azt a mosolyt az arcáról, de még dühében is tehetetlen volt, megbénította őt a fájdalom, hogy Jace-t így kell látnia. − A nevem Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. Én vagyok az igazi bátyád.

Clary szinte fel se tudta fogni a szavakat, olyan sokkos állapotban volt. Azt se vette észre, hogy Sebastian felé jött, csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy a fiú ott áll előtte. Végül csak egy gondolat visszhangzott a fejében, ahogy a végtelen sötét szemekbe nézett. „Miért van az, hogy mindig a rossz fiút kedvelem meg?" Majd a világot elnyelte a feketeség, ahogy Sebastian, azaz Jonathan lecsapott.


End file.
